Mancelona Township, Michigan
|blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 1626664 |website = |footnotes = }} Mancelona Township is a civil township of Antrim County in the U.S. state of Michigan. The population was 4,100 at the 2000 census. Communities * The Village of Mancelona is located within the township at the junction of US 131 and M-88 and M-66. The Mancelona ZIP code, 49659 serves most of the township.49659 5-Digit ZCTA, 496 3-Digit ZCTA - Reference Map - American FactFinder, U.S. Census Bureau, 2000 census * Antrim is a former company town on US 131 approximately one mile southwest of Mancelona at . In the 1940 census it had 610 residents. It was not delineated in the 1950 census.Columbia-Lippincott Gazetteer John Otis & Company built a charcoal furnace in 1882. In 1883, E.K. Robinson platted and recorded the village with the name "Furnaceville" for Mr. Otis. Its station on the Grand Rapids and Indiana Railroad was named "Furnace". The village and depot were renamed Antrim after the Otis interests were bought by the Antrim Iron Company. Many of the settlers in this area were relocated from Kentucky to work in the local iron smelting plant. * Elmira is to the northeast and the Elmira ZIP code, 49730, serves an area in the northeast portion of the township.49730 5-Digit ZCTA, 497 3-Digit ZCTA - Reference Map - American FactFinder, U.S. Census Bureau, 2000 census Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the township has a total area of 71.6 square miles (185.5 km²), of which, 71.4 square miles (184.8 km²) of it is land and 0.3 square miles (0.7 km²) of it (0.36%) is water. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 4,100 people, 1,511 households, and 1,093 families residing in the township. The population density was 57.4 per square mile (22.2/km²). There were 2,150 housing units at an average density of 30.1 per square mile (11.6/km²). The racial makeup of the township was 96.46% White, 0.22% African American, 1.29% Native American, 0.02% Asian, 0.05% Pacific Islander, 0.27% from other races, and 1.68% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.49% of the population. There were 1,511 households out of which 36.1% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 54.4% were married couples living together, 11.7% had a female householder with no husband present, and 27.6% were non-families. 22.6% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.7% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.70 and the average family size was 3.12. In the township the population was spread out with 29.5% under the age of 18, 8.6% from 18 to 24, 28.0% from 25 to 44, 22.0% from 45 to 64, and 12.0% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 34 years. For every 100 females there were 98.8 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 97.3 males. The median income for a household in the township was $30,858, and the median income for a family was $33,045. Males had a median income of $29,731 versus $19,825 for females. The per capita income for the township was $13,574. About 12.8% of families and 15.7% of the population were below the poverty line, including 18.9% of those under age 18 and 6.0% of those age 65 or over. References Category:Townships in Antrim County, Michigan